1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to multi-slot circuit systems, and particularly, to an I2C (Inter Integrated Circuit) multi-slot circuit system and a method for transmitting I2C signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A master processor such as a CPU of an electronic device commonly communicates with one or more slaves processors through I2C buses. Each slave is allocated an address. The master accesses the slaves employing the addressing mode, that is, the master communicates with the slaves based on the corresponding addresses of the slaves. However, employing the addressing mode, the master needs to transmit many addressing signals, which may decrease efficiency of the master.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.